Two Alike
by xjonasloverx
Summary: Allan & Kate have a lot in common: they like to tease, flirt and generally get each other at their wits end. But is there more to this than meets the eye? Can the two of them come to terms with how they truly feel without hurting their friends? Kate/Allan
1. At the Bottom of a Bottle

_Authors Notes: This is my first RH fanfic so please review!! :)_

**Chapter One- At the Bottom of a Bottle**

"Allan, stop now!"

Much reached for the tankard clasped within Allan's grip, but Allan clumsily pushed the hand away and let his deep blue eyes rest upon his surroundings. "I'm fine, Much," he spat, narrowing his eyes intently and casually slumping back into his chair as he watched the tavern girls hurry around him.

Much sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are drunk!" He promptly stood up as if to leave but, on noticing that Allan had no intention of vacating the chair, let himself fall back into the seat.

"I am not! I am just…" Allan searched his mind for any word to convey his current situation but, after a few long minutes, discarded the sentence with a simple shrug of his shoulders. The problem was, he had decided, was that the ale he was too strong. Far too strong.

"Allan, Robin is waiting for us at camp!" Much tried once more to drag the tankard from the others grip, resulting in a stern push on the shoulder from Allan and a pile up on the tavern floor. Allan looked down at his friend, his blue eyes finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the one spot.

"Are you gonna' get up? There're girls around!" Allan laughed, his words somewhat slurred. Maybe he shouldn't have been drinking… Pfft, he could have his fun, right?

"Why are you always doing this? It's not fair!" Much stood up and waved his arms about as though having a tantrum. "Why do I always have to be the one that gets hit? Why am I always running around after everyone?!"

Allan furrowed his brows and laughed. Why was Much throwing a paddy? He could get drunk! It wasn't like Allan had drunk it all! Allan's eyes fell back onto the tankard in his grip. At least he hoped not…

However before he had chance to retaliate, he heard his own laugh coupled by another behind him… and it was very feminine. Result! He quickly turned on his heel and shot the all too familiar woman his trademark grin. Kate. It had to be said, she looked good!

"Can't stay away, Kate?" Allan smirked, standing up and pulling back a chair for her to sit on. In response she rolled her eyes and rather reluctantly sat herself down.

At this point Much had managed to make it to his feet, and was currently staring gooey-eyed at the blond on the opposite side of the table. Kate quirked an eyebrow, before pulling a rather confused face and turning back to Allan.

"Robin sent me to find you. He's got word that Isabella is up to another one of her schemes and he wants us to look into it," she stated, trying her uttermost hardest to ignore Much's presence. Was he drooling? She didn't dare look!

"And what does he expect you to do about it? You might break a nail!" he teased, shooting her a slight smirk before taking another long sip of the ale in his grip.

"And your ego might go through the roof, but you don't see me complaining!" She cocked an eyebrow at him and, when the reality of the situation hit that he was in fact drunk, stood up and turned to Much.

"How much has he drunk?" she asked, her voice irritated.

Much shrugged, glancing back at Allan briefly before blushing and letting his gaze fall to the floor. "Quite a bit. I couldn't stop him! Don't tell Robin!"

Kate groaned. "I'm not going to lie to Robin," she admitted. "You're going to have to go back to camp and tell him. I'll try and get him sober and then maybe we can continue with what Robin has asked us to do."

Much attempted to nod enthusiastically, but it was obvious that he did not agree to the idea of leaving Allan and Kate alone. But Allan knew how he felt about her, right? If he was his friend he wouldn't attempt anything.

"Are you trying to get some time alone with me, Kate?" Allan asked, waving his hand around drunkenly, causing some of the ale to spill over the edge of the tankard.

Much shot a worried look at Kate before scrambling out of the pub. He needed to speak to Robin. Anyway, he was pretty sure Kate wouldn't want to get off with a drunken Allan.

"Who would want to spend time with you? You're drunk and you smell," she pointed out. "But I want this to be over. Isabella is the sister of the man who killed my brother. Now may be the only chance I can get revenge for his death," she added spitefully.

Allan shrugged, taking another sip from his drink. "I do not smell," he finally exclaimed, after taking several moments to register what the girl had said.

Kate let out a snort of laughter before quickly composing herself and turning back to her company. She reached out her hand and pulled the tankard from his grip resulting in a glare from Allan and a quick 'Oi!'

"You're going to sober up." Allan rolled his eyes and attempted to shift his position on the wall, but his elbow slid from the bar surface and he promptly stumbled. He regained his posture as quickly as he had lost it and shot Kate a small smile.

"I'm fine! I can take it," he stated, edging slightly closer to the blonde and looking down on her with a sweet smile. He slipped his arm around her and grinned.

"But I'm not sure the girls in the tavern can," she replied, obviously rather annoyed with Allan's behaviour. She grabbed his hand from around her waist and pulled it away from her. "You're not my type," she smirked.

"What? Good looking and funny aint your type?!" Allan grinned, reaching for the previously discarding tankard that now sat on the table in front of Kate.

"Allan, no!" Kate grabbed his hand and pulled it back, before pushing the cup even further from the two of them. "And you are not funny, just annoying!"

"Annoying? At least I'm not…" he trailed off as a figure behind Kate caught his eye. A look of worry flashed across his face. A tall, broad man with short brown hair and stubble lifted up his cup in to the air, ready to bring down its force upon Kate's head.

"Kate!" he shouted, pushing her out of the way and sending her flying across the floor. Allan quickly grabbed the mans wrist (not quite as tightly as he would have normally- he was still suffering from too much ale) and attempted to push his arm down. The man struggled, digging his nails tighter and tighter into the flesh of Allan's arm. He squirmed and, with a loud groan, forced the man to the ground. The cup in his hand hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and consequently smashed into a thousand tiny pieces. Allan pinned the man down, his eyesight coming in and out of view as he restrained from vomiting.

The man below him was struggling uncontrollably causing Allan (who was now sitting on him in an attempt to keep him down) to bounce around. Without the drink in his system he would have been fine, but the fact was that he did have drink in his system and he honestly could have puked everywhere. He swallowed hard, glancing around the tavern in a moment of panic. Everyone was staring at him, _girls_ were staring at him. What did he do now?!

Before he could think any further, a long leg stretched out in front of his eyes, a green dress riding up its calf to reveal skin. Nice legs, Allan thought. Before he could stop to point that out, however, the leg had moved. With a sudden intake of breath from the tavern girls, it kicked the man beneath Allan forcefully in the head, knocking him out cold. Allan furrowed his brows and glanced up to meet Kate's eyes.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Allan, and he shook his head. She had just saved him! Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?! Clumsily Allan clambered to his feet and, all within the space of a few seconds, wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and dragged her out of the tavern door way.

They paused outside the door. Allan pulled his arm away from Kate and slumped upon a nearby wall, inhaling deeply the evening air in an attempt to calm himself.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?!" Kate said bitterly but with a hint of pride. Clearly she loved having the upper hand and she had just saved his life: she definitely had the upper hand!

"You should be saying thank you to me!" Allan replied in a cocky manner. "If it weren't for me, your pretty little head would have had glass impaled in it!"

"Pretty? I thought you said I was plain?" She raised a challenging eyebrow and eagerly awaited his response.

"I'm drunk," he added, mocking her earlier tone when she had jumped at the chance to point this out. "I can't be responsible for what I say!"

Kate scowled at him and tried desperately to hold in her laughter, but within a few seconds it had forced its way out. There was a momentary pause as the two of them sat there, desperately trying to return to normality after that incident. "You can't go back to camp," she pointed out, her voice suddenly very serious. "I don't think Robin would appreciate you when you're drunk…"

"You just want to spend more time with me, admit it!" he teased.

"You wish. As I said, I don't go for guys who are drunk and smell," she said with a slight laugh.

"And I don't go for girls who are plain," he retaliated, shooting her a cheeky grin.

"Well we're both happy then!" She rolled her eyes and scanned her mind for anyway out of this mess. She honestly wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with Allan, even if he did annoy the hell out of her, but they couldn't go back to camp. "So are you going to go back to the tavern and find some drunken girl with no taste, or shall we kill time with a walk?"

"I know you don't want me to leave. It's best for me to be a gentleman and take you for a walk!" He grinned. Kate laughed, and glanced up at the sky. Night was pressing heavily down on Nottingham, but they couldn't go back to camp when Allan was like this…

"Looks like its going to be a moonlight walk- but don't get any ideas!" She picked up her pace and headed down the street. Allan smirked and sped up also until he was walking side by side with Kate.


	2. Guys and Girls

**Chapter Two- Guys and Girls**

"Allan how many times? It's none of your business!" Kate sighed and tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, speeding up her pace as to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on! If you're gonna' be one the lads, you can't keep secrets," he teased, catching up with her and nudging her gently in the arm. They had been walking for a good few minutes now. The streets were cast into an eerie glow as a full moon peered over the horizon. Since they had left the tavern, they had witnessed many drunks clambering aimlessly through the streets, or servants hurrying back and forth, and yet here Allan was still trying to get this one piece of information from Kate. Why did she have to be so stubborn?!

"Why should I tell you, it's private!" Kate shot a quick glare at Allan before quickly averting her gaze. He made her so angry sometimes!

"I can list mine," Allan stated, putting his hand in front of Kate and causing them both to come to a halt in the middle of the street. Kate narrowed her eyes in curiosity, part of her wanting to know and another part dreading to think what was coming from Allan's mouth…

"Well there was Lucy, Lily, Amy, Elizabeth, Isabel, Astrid, Annie, Sue, Another Elizabeth, but she liked me to call her Bess…"

"Allan, shut up," Kate interrupted, her face suddenly dropping as she heard just how long Allan's 'list' was. She wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much. Allan looked up at Kate's face and dropped his hand (he had been using his fingers to count the number of girls he had mentioned). On seeing Kate so miserable he too frowned, before attempting to muster a quick witty remark to get her smiling again.

"But that's me, the ladies just love me!" He grinned, unaware the Kate was scowling at him.

"Do you think it's alright to break girls hearts, then?" she asked, her voice laced with anger. Before giving Allan chance to reply she sighed and shook her head, hardly able to believe his actions. "I really didn't need to know how many women you have 'had', Allan," she finally muttered before continuing to walk down the street.

"It's not like I plan to marry them!" Allan picked up the pace, trying desperately to walk in a straight line. The alcohol was wearing off but it was still there intoxicating his blood stream.

"Anyway, it's your turn!" Allan cocked an eyebrow, genuinely interested as to how many guys Kate truly had been with.

She shot him a look that suggested he was on thin black ice, but found herself replying to his comment anyway. "I haven't… I mean, I was too busy looking after my family," she shrugged, attempting to push back tears as she remembered her brother.

Kate stopped rather abruptly, unable to control her upset any longer, and fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and for a moment Allan had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Still, putting the family issue aside, part of him was vaguely intrigued as to why she had never had someone special. She was gorgeous!

Allan bent down on the floor and looked at Kate, who turned her head away so he couldn't see her crying. "I had a brother who was killed by the Sheriff and Guy," he added, knowing all too well that she was crying for her brother.

Kate wiped away her tears and looked at Allan through swollen, red eyes. Was this him being comforting for once?!

"You had a brother?" she asked, suddenly realising she knew very little about the trickster.

Allan nodded. "Tom." He tried to adjust himself so he was crouching in a more comfortable position but ended up loosing his balance and falling over onto the hard cobbled floor.

"But I am drunk. I shouldn't talk about him or I will end up talking about what an utter PRAT he was." Allan smirked, looking up at Kate's eyes from his position on the floor.

A snort of laughter escaped Kate's lips. "A bit like you then?" she teased.

"Even when you're upset you just have to tease me!" Allan faked being annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"It's a gift," she grinned.

Allan raised his eyebrows before shooting her a warm smile. "Here," he said, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it out for Kate to take.

Kate returned his smile with one of her own and took the handkerchief without another sound. She brushed the water from her eyes using the somewhat worn cotton sheet and handed it back to Allan.

"I do hope there wasn't anything dirty on that handkerchief!" Kate added, as the cotton was snatched from her grip and promptly shoved back into Allan's pocket.

"Of course not. Would I do that to you?!" He grinned before shuffling awkwardly on the floor and making his way to his feet. He held out a hand for Kate to take in an attempt to show he could be gentlemanly.

She looked at Allan's hand and rolled her eyes. She could get up herself! Pushing herself up she shoved his hand down and laughed. "I'm not one of those girls that gets a thrill out of holding your hand."

"What does turn you on, Kate?" Allan asked, his voice laced with cheek and wit. He was being intrusive, but he couldn't readily care. This girl confused him, which made a change!

"Not guys like you."

Allan sighed. "Seriously though, you could have anyone. Why not?"

Kate scoffed. What did he mean by she could have anyone? Was this Allan admitting that she was pretty?!

"I'm not careless with my virtue… I'm looking for the right person," she explained, unaware as to why she was telling Allan all this.

"And you think that's Robin?" Allan's voice was somewhat sad but he tried to hide this. As much as he tried to deny it, something about the way Kate went gooey-eyed over Robin made his heart ache.

"Why does it matter?" Kate blushed, and tried desperately to think of a change of conversation. She liked Robin, he was the handsome hero, but there was something about Allan…

Allan furrowed his brows, trying to think of someway of rephrasing _'Because I think you are so beautiful and wouldn't mind getting to know you better', _without sounding like a total wuss.

"Race you to camp!!" she exclaimed in a sudden outburst, wanting to change the subject. With that her feet were away, pounding heavily on the ground below. Allan watched as she got further and further away. Great, he had just missed his chance! Plus, he could barely walk in a straight line let alone run to camp. It was hardly a fair race!


	3. For One Night Only

**Chapter Three- For One Night Only**

It had been just over a day since Allan had got completely and utterly plastered down at the tavern and, rather miraculously considering the situation, he, Much and Kate had all managed to keep it from Robin.

Now the gang had just returned from a rather dull, uneventful mission and the previously warm evening air was beginning to turn icy and chilling. That, however, wasn't the major problem. The problem was, that on arriving in camp, it became clear that part of the roof had caved during their absence, causing a large pool of water to form inside… on Kate's bed.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but you can't sleep in _that_," Allan pointed out, waving his hand in the direction of the wet bed.

"No Allan, I was planning on sleeping in the wet and damp, you idiot!" Kate promptly slapped him on the upper arm and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't at all happy with the recent turn of events.

"Well you know my beds always free," he smirked, cocking one cheeky eyebrow and waiting for her response.

Much to Allan's dismay Kate merely glared at him and turned her attentions to Robin.

"Robin! What are we going to do?"

"Kate, there's bigger issues than where you are going to sleep," Robin replied with a big sigh. He slumped down on his own bed and looked from Allan to John, to Much, to Tuck and then back to Kate. "You'll have to put up with a night on the floor and we will sort it in the morning when its light."

"On the floor?!" she exclaimed, obviously outraged by this suggestion.

"You can have my bed, Kate," Much offered with a sweet smile. Kate frowned, knowing all too well that if she took him up on this offer he would get the wrong idea.

"The floors fine," she said stubbornly, throwing her bag down on the floor. "If it's just for one night."

Allan made his way over to the blond and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll survive… Just don't let the creepy crawlies annoy you," he teased, hoping to irritate her further. He laughed and returned to his own bed. Kate groaned, not wanting to give Allan the satisfaction of replying to this remark.

Night had come quickly to the camp and the last of the light had all but died. The gang could no longer see who was who or what was lying in the pathways and had consequently all slipped off to their beds. Before long they were all deep in sleep.

* * * *

"Psst, Allan"

Allan moaned and rolled over on his bed, ignoring the finger that continually prodded his right bicep.

"Allan!"

Allan forced his eyelids open and groaned. It was early morning, the sun was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds and, although they should all have been sleeping right now, it was just light enough to make out Kate's figure peering over him.

"What do you want, Kate?" he asked, his voice croaking from the shock of being woken so early. He let his gaze flicker over the blond, and his blue eyes met her deep green ones for a second, before his eyelids fell shut again.

"The floor is dirty and hard," she complained, her face contorting into a look of disgust.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Allan muttered quietly. His eyes were still shut and he just wished he could go back to sleep instead of being bothered by this girl. That said, she was a _girl_, it was definitely better than being woken by Much or John!

There was a moments silence and Allan forced his eyes open to see what was going on. Kate was never _this_ quiet. His eyesight took a few seconds to adjust to the light, but when it had done he looked up to see Kate peering over him pleadingly.

"Fine," Allan mumbled, knowing all too well what Kate was after. In truth it didn't bother him, he had had many experiences of sharing a bed with girls. He just hoped she wasn't going to annoy him, which she seemed to be an expert at. Allan rolled over, making space next to him on the bed. He patted the empty space with his hand and wearily rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

Kate gave him a warm smile and clambered into bed next to him. "Don't get any ideas," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "I'm here because it's better than the floor, nothing else!"

"Hey! You're the one that came to me!" Allan argued before realising from the loud moan that came from Much's direction that his tone had been far too loud. He didn't want to wake up the camp. God knows what they would think about Kate and Allan's current situation if they saw.

"You weren't my first choice," she pointed out, wriggling on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. The truth was that Allan _had_ been the first person she thought to go to, but she had no idea why... His bed just seemed more appealing than Robin's.

"You make me feel so special, Kate," he replied sarcastically and rolled over so his back was to her. He wanted sleep.

"Allan," she whispered, laying on her back and looking up at the roof of their camp.

"Mmm…" Allan was too tired to attempt to say an actual word. Why did she insist on talking to him anyway?! She had come over here to sleep, hadn't she?

Kate wondered what it was she wanted to say. She contemplated thanking him but then realised it may sound too soppy. After all, Allan and herself only existed alongside each other to tease, right?

"You're taking up too much room," she teased.

Allan scoffed and turned back around. He shot a quick glare at Kate, and mirrored her actions by lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Remind me whose bed this is?!" Allan laughed. "Anyway, you should be getting some sleep."

"I don't need you trying to look after me, Allan!" Kate rolled her eyes and continued to stare upwards, her eyes tracing the leaves and sticks that made up the ceiling of the camp.

"Okay, don't shoot! I thought you came over here to sleep, not tease me?!" Allan turned his head to the right and shot Kate a cheeky grin.

Kate turned her head to the left so her eyes met Allan's. She was only inches from him and for the first time since she had joined the outlaws she truly noticed how handsome he was.

"Teasing you is more fun," she argued, her tone somewhat cheeky. However, this completely contradicted her facial expression which was looking at Allan with warmth and love.

"I'm glad I can provide some entertainment!" He grinned. Her breath was warm against his skin and all Allan could think about was how she had come to him. Not Robin or Much- him.

Kate grinned, trying desperately not to laugh. Soon, however, a snort of laughter escaped her lips and she couldn't stop it. Allan found himself laughing also as he watched the smile crack over the others features. Over their laughter Allan heard Tuck shuffle in his sleep, and he promptly let his smile slip and his face become deadly serious.

"Sssshh! We'll get into trouble," he pointed out, placing his index finger on Kate's mouth in an attempt to silence her. She stopped and looked at him for a moment, obviously far too comfortable with their closeness. Her gaze flickered from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

"What?" Allan hissed, slowing removing his finger from her lips.

"Nothing," she whispered, quickly looking away and back up to ceiling.

"Tell me! You were staring!" He nudged her with his elbow, refusing to let his gaze leave her face. She was blushing, her ivory skin turning a shade of pink. Allan smirked.

"I was just… thinking about how long your nose actually is. How do you get girls with that thing?!" She gave a rather nervous laugh, but still refused to look at Allan.

"Oh and there I was thinking you would say something nice for once!" He rolled onto his side, and lay there for a moment looking at Kate.

"What?" she asked, mocking his earlier tone when he had asked the same question.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how frizzy you hair is looking," he teased, pulling up a strand of her hair and whirling it around in his fingertips.

Kate looked at him and then at the piece of hair within his hands. She glared at him, causing him to release his grip on the blond strand.

"You don't mean that," she replied nervously, hoping that deep down Allan did think she was pretty… even if it was just a bit.

Allan laughed and shrugged. "Of course not." He had said this in a way that would have made it hard for anyone to decipher whether he was serious or whether it was mere teasing, as it always seemed to be between the two of them.

Kate narrowed her eyes and tried to work out whether Allan was still playing games with her. Before she had time to work it out however, or even come up with a response, he had spoken again.

"Now I need my beauty sleep," Allan added, shooting Kate a quick wink.

"You really do," she teased, resulting in a roll of the eyeballs from Allan. He rolled over so that his back was facing Kate once more and she smiled. She was cold, cramped and tired, but at the moment she didn't care.


	4. Beating about the Bush

**Chapter Four- Beating about the Bush**

Allan was woken up by Much who seemed to be in a state of distress and had taken it upon himself to hit every nearby object with his wooden cooking spoon. Not all too inventive, Allan thought. He could think of far more fun ways for a person to calm themselves, most of which Much probably wouldn't have been much good at anyway, he realised.

Allan wearily rubbed his eyes, rolling over so that his gaze was looking out at the rest of camp. He suddenly became all too aware of the empty space beside him and he frowned. The wind was cold and bitter this morning, he could have done with a female body to keep him warm! He shrugged it off, not daring to complain in case the others questioned why he had spent the night with Kate… even if it wasn't in _that_ way.

"What's with all the noise?" Allan croaked, swinging his feet over the side of his bed and attempting to sit up. From the look of things the rest of the gang had long since departed camp and he figured he should at least _attempt_ to wake up.

"As if you don't know," Much spat, pacing up and down the camp with the wooden spoon firmly clutched within his right hand.

"I have no idea! What's up?" Allan asked, both anger and concern lacing his voice. Was he being blamed for something again?!

"You and Kate," Much muttered, before looking away and slumping down on his bed. He placed his head in his hands and Allan felt an all too familiar surge of guilt deep within his stomach.

"What about us?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Look," Allan began, staring intently at his friend. He needed to explain this; he couldn't have the gang thinking he was getting off with Kate, especially not when it was all too clear how Much felt towards her.

"I saw you!" Much exclaimed, interrupting Allan's attempts at an explanation. His eyes looked to the floor, refusing to meet the tricksters gaze and Allan sighed. This was _exactly _what he was trying to avoid!

"I woke up and I saw her all over you," he added, a hint of both disappointment and anger within his voice. He felt vaguely annoyed at himself, Kate clearly preferred Allan and he was getting in the way of her happiness, but this feeling was considerably overshadowed by his current anger towards his friend. How could Allan be so oblivious to his feelings?

"All over me?! What are you talking about?" Allan felt rage bubbling up in his stomach and he stood up so he was towering over his friend. His emotions were a hybrid of confusion, anger and guilt. Right now he couldn't work out which one was the most appropriate. He took a few deep breaths and let himself fall back so he was leaning on a nearby post.

"You! I woke up and she had her arms wrapped around you…" Much trailed off, unable to find the energy to continue. He stood up, threw the spoon on the floor and made to leave.

Allan quirked an eyebrow. She had her arms wrapped around him? He couldn't remember them getting _that_ close. He hoped they hadn't done anything else… they were both tired, anything could have happened!

"Hang on!" Allan jogged up to Much and stood in front of him to prevent him leaving. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shot him a small smile. "Nothing happened, alright? She couldn't sleep on the floor so I let her share my bed. That's all."

"I offered her my bed!" Much scowled and shrugged off Allan's hand.

Allan shrugged, not knowing what to say. After a moment's pause he replied: "Mate, you were fast asleep, she probably didn't want to wake you."

Much narrowed his eyes, contemplating the others words for a moment before screwing his face up and storming out of the camp. Great, Allan thought. Just great.

* * * *

The gang had returned from their mission a couple of hours later to find a bored Allan drifting off to sleep. After a few looks of disgust, which were either about them finding Kate in his bed this morning or the fact that he had woken too late to accompany them- Allan wasn't sure which one, he had decided to try and sort this mess out. He had promptly dragged Kate out in to the forest to discuss what _really _happened the night before.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kate?" Allan asked with a resigned smirk, hoping that she would offer some kind of explanation as to why she was 'all over him' this morning.

Kate sighed heavily, getting more and more aggravated by Allan. "If you expect me to declare my undying love for you then you're wrong." She quickly glanced over her shoulder, obviously not comfortable with the fact Allan had dragged her away from camp. "And why did you bring me here? Robin needs us at camp!"

"I need to know what your game is," he asked, gripping Kate's wrist lightly and pulling her in so that her attention had turned back to him and not the surroundings.

"Get over yourself Allan. You're not _that_ irresistible," she rolled her eyes and tugged her hand from his grip.

"But I'm a bit irresistible?" he teased, shooting her his trademark grin.

"No," she stated plainly.

"Then why were you all over me this morning?" He smirked and cocked an eyebrow, bending backwards so he was leaning on a tree trunk. He may have been acting like it was a joke but in truth he didn't fancy having the whole gang hating him for something he hadn't even done in the first place!

Kate glared at him and shook her head in disbelief. Her cheeks were blushing pink however, and Allan was too quick to pick up on this.

"Much said he woke up and you had put your arms around me," he explained his voice far more serious than it had been previously.

"Fine," Kate said bluntly, snapping her head around to meet Allan's gaze. "I did. Clearly I was out of my mind."

"That's a bit harsh!"

"What do you want me to say Allan?" She let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her eyes. Her lack of sleep last night was really beginning to take its toll.

Allan shrugged and, on seeing how irritated she was getting, attempted to say something more light-hearted. "Well you could have told me last night! I would have welcomed a cuddle!"

"You wanted me to do that?" she asked, rather confused. They spent their time teasing each other, highlighting each others faults, and here he was actually admitting that he liked her company.

"Well I wouldn't have complained!" Allan grinned.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You're used to doing _that_ with tavern girls," she replied rather bitterly. Why did Allan's habits annoy her so much?!

"What is this really about Kate?" Allan stood up from the tree and made his way over to her. "Because you can't stay angry at me for long!"

"I'm fed up," she exclaimed, looking up at Allan with a stern expression. "I'm fed up of not being able to do what I want to do because of Much or Robin…" she trailed off, only just realising what she had said.

"And what do you want to do?!" Allan narrowed his eyes, wondering what on earth that had to do with their conversation. He did genuinely care about Kate, even if he sometimes acted like he didn't. If she was upset then that was a problem.

She shook her head and looked back to the ground. "Why are you all so difficult," she mumbled.

"Difficult?! I'm pretty easy going I'll have you know!" Allan nudged Kate lightly on the arm. "Hey, what is it?"

Kate looked back up from the ground and her eyes met Allan's. She saw the warmth and concern on his face. She could have blurted everything out right there: how she wanted to be with Allan but was scared of tearing the gang apart, but she couldn't because she refused to admit it even to herself.

Without a seconds thought she pulled Allan into a hug and refused to let him go until all the warmth from his body had passed into hers. Allan nearly fell back as she jumped at him but soon found himself embracing her as welcomingly as she had done him. After what seemed like a lifetime, Kate pulled away. They both stood there staring at the other in a desperate attempt to work out whether that had actually happened.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Allan said, breaking the silence. He smirked and watched as Kate broke out into a short burst of laughter.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I hugged _you_," she teased.

"I'm flattered, truly." Allan quickly regained his composure and found himself looking at her lovingly yet again. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't tell anyone, you've seen how good I am at telling lies!" He shot her a quick wink.

"Thank you, Allan," she replied with genuine gratitude. "But I'm not sure I trust you to listen _and_ not tease me."

"Hey, I can go a day without teasing you know!"

Kate shrugged, the look on her face suggesting all too clearly that she didn't believe him. "We should be getting back. Everyone's already suspicious about last night, we don't want them thinking we are up to something."

Allan nodded, feeling a slightly bit upset that they couldn't continue with this talk. He really wanted to know what was bothering Kate, but he didn't really know why…

"We could always give them something to talk about," he teased, raising an eyebrow at Kate.

"Grow up, Allan," she said with a roll of her eyeballs. "Come on." She started to walk away, the fallen leaves of the forest crunching under her feet and she took one last look over her shoulder to see Allan following behind.


	5. Double Trouble

**Chapter Five- Double Trouble**

"I thought you knew where we were going!" Kate turned her head and shot Allan an 'I told you so' look. They were lost. Totally and utterly lost.

"Well it all looks the same, doesn't it?!" Allan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I hardly see you guiding us back to camp!" Kate scowled at him, knowing all too well that that was true, and stormed ahead of Allan in a huff.

They had been paired up for a mission and, after a lot of complaining from Much and a lot of convincing on Allan's part, he had been placed with Kate. Much had rarely talked to him after the incident where he had found the blond in Allan's bed, and the other lads were just as wary. Allan had decided that instead of trying to get in their good books he should just act normal, and on a normal day he would still rather go on a mission with Kate. She was a _girl_ after all!

They had had fun, they _always_ had fun in each others company, but there was one problem: Allan rarely went to Clun. This problem was now coming back to haunt him and when faced with millions of trees that all looked the same, he couldn't be sure where exactly the camp was. It was hardly his fault; they were trees for goodness sake! They all looked identical!

Allan sped up, catching up with Kate until he was walking beside her. "I'm sorry! Don't get annoyed, we can find something to pass the time!" He raised an eyebrow at Kate and she stopped and pivoted on her heel so she was looking at him.

"No! I am not doing that! I am not a tavern girl," she hissed, slapping him over the head lightly. She lifted her bag of supplies higher up her arm and turned back around with a groan.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" Allan raised his hand to his head where she had hit him but chose not to comment on it. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He let his hand drop and pranced back over to Kate. "Clearly you were thinking about it though," he teased.

Kate gave a deep sigh and swung her hand back around to slap him again. Allan, having a lot of experience with angry women, managed to duck just at the right time to avoid getting a slap. This action from the trickster caused Kate, who had been expecting to collide with something, to loose her balance. She stumbled over her own feet and, without a seconds thought, Allan reached out and grabbed her. On realising that she had not hit the floor, Kate pried her eyes open and found her face inches from Allan's. For a moment she lay still, letting his arms support her weight as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. It was only a few minutes later when Allan decided to burst into laughter, that she shoved him away from her and made to her feet.

"It's not funny!" she complained, looking at her supplies that had fallen to the floor.

"Lucky I was here to catch you, aye?" He shot her a quick wink before bending down and picking up her supplies from the forest bed. Kate could do nothing but look at Allan, wondering why on earth he was picking them up for her. She had to hand it to him; he could be a gentleman when he wanted to be.

"Here," he said, rising from his position on the floor and holding out his hand in which Kate's bag, with the many packages of food and medicine now tucked inside, was clasped.

"Thanks…" Kate raised one eyebrow at him and slowly took the bag from his hand. "Are you not going to tease me then; say how clumsy I am or something just as pratish?"

"Well there's no fun in saying it if that's what you're expecting," Allan pointed out with a cheeky smile. Kate narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment. He was _very _handsome, but that wasn't why she was staring, was it? He was just… confusing!

"What?" Allan asked, noticing that she was staring. He began to walk back through the forest, and Kate quickly followed behind him.

"I don't know," she mumbled. Allan turned back around and cocked his head to the right as if waiting for Kate to continue. For a moment she went into a state of panic, frantically searching her mind for anything to say. In those few seconds when she found herself waiting for Allan to speak, she decided that it would be best to just tell him; tell him that he was utterly gorgeous. No doubt he knew anyway.

"I think…" before she could finish this sentence her ankle became entwined within a group of weeds. She groaned and came to a halt. Desperately trying to free herself she struggled, feeling the thorns cut deeper into her flesh. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Kate?" Allan turned around to see his friend sat on the floor, blood oozing from her leg. Panic flashed across his face and he turned around and ran back towards the blond, collapsing down by her side as soon as he had reached her.

"Okay, don't struggle," he ordered, delicately attempting to pull the plant from her leg. "We don't want to damage those gorgeous legs of yours," he added in an attempt to lighten the situation. He looked up and gave her a quick wink.

"Allan! Get it off of me!" she moaned, trying to struggle but quickly giving up when she realised just how painful it was. "This is your fault! You got us lost!"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" He rolled his eyes and placed his left hand on Kate's thigh to steady her and his right on the plants around her leg.

"If this is just you trying to feel me up…."

"Oh God…" Allan interrupted. She looked at him in panic.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but I think that's a ragwort," he said nervously, indicating with his hand to the yellow flower mere centimetres from Kate's leg. "If you've got that in your cut, then there's gonna' be trouble." It was one of the only things he had learnt from Djaq- ragworts were poisonous and if they got into the bloodstream it could rot the liver- and for a moment he couldn't help but think the worst. He wouldn't let Kate die. She couldn't!

"But I can't die! My mothers already lost her son, she can't loose me too. I'm all she has," she stated her voice shaky as she fought back tears. "It was supposed to be my job to look after her!"

Allan tried desperately to fight back his own tears and, on realising how upset Kate was, grabbed her hand. "You not going to die; you've got me to look after you!"

"Not very reassuring Allan," she attempted to laugh but it soon faltered and died.

Allan let go of her hand, causing Kate to look at him with widened panicked eyes that said 'you're not going to leave me are you?' He reached for a knife in his belt and cut away all the weeds stuck in her leg, resulting in a lot of screaming from the blond.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to save your life!" Allan forced one hand underneath Kate's legs and the other underneath her head and pulled her away from the weeds and into a blank clearly. He placed her gently down on the bed of leaves and contemplated where to go from here. What would Djaq do?

"Hurry up, would you! As much as you may want me to die, I would rather not," she moaned, shuffling her position on the floor.

"I don't want you to die," he corrected her, refusing to look into her eyes and instead stared intently at her wound. "I would never let anything harm you if I could stop it."

Seconds later and with a loud gasp from Kate, Allan placed his mouth onto the wound and sucked it. He quickly withdrew and spat onto the ground. "Not being funny, but you need to wash more!" He spluttered and spat onto the ground again.

"Allan? What was that?!"

"I sucked the poison from your wound. No need to thank me!" He rolled his eyes, before shooting her a comforting smile.

Kate returned his smile with one of his own. "Thank you." She pulled down the hem of her dress to cover the wound and let out a deep sigh. Allan A Dale saving her life, who would have thought it?!

"You can't walk on that," Allan said, indicating with his head to the wound that Kate had previously covered up.

"Well I have no where to walk anyway. Someone got us lost, remember?" she teased.

"So much for gratitude," he laughed. "We may as well camp out for the night. It's not like we're strangers to it."

Kate nodded in agreement, casting her gaze up into the sky and yawning heavily. Time had whizzed past since they had left camp this afternoon. She supposed it was the excitement of Allan's company. She wished she could be paired with him more often; it was far better than having to spend a day with Much or Tuck.

Allan noticed Kate's yawn and shuffled slightly closer to her. He eased her head down onto his shoulder. At first she restrained and looked at him as if he were mad, but soon gave in. There was something about Allan that was strangely comforting and she could have happily stayed there all night.

"Thank you," she whispered, shuffling her head until it rested in a comfortable position on Allan's shoulder.

"Haven't you already said this?" Allan teased.

Kate laughed. "You should be thankful I'm saying it at all!" She lifted her head up and gazed at Allan. He looked down on the blond who rested on his shoulder and thought once more how beautiful she was. He leant in and kissed her on the forehead, not willing to risk a kiss on the mouth for many reasons: 1) She might refuse and 2) Much and Robin would kill him, bury him, dig him up and kill him again.

"I thought I was too plain for you?!" she teased, blushing slightly and casting her gaze back down.

"It was an innocent kiss goodnight, don't read too much into it!"

Kate bit her lip, not happy at all with his response. She was hoping that he would say that he felt something for her so she knew her feelings were returned, but this remark had left her rather disappointed. This was Allan A Dale, she reminded herself. He didn't get stuck with one girl.

"Goodnight Allan"

"Night Blondie," he teased, reaching for her hand and clasping it tightly. This had been an automatic action and he was utterly shocked that he had even made it but, when she tightened her grip around his hand in return, he didn't dare pull away.


	6. Resisting Temptation

**Chapter Six- Resisting Temptation**

The morning sun peaked through the trees, hitting Allan's eyelids like a moth flying into a flame, and he wearily opened his eyes. The brightness of the light caused him to squint and he groaned, rolling over onto his side in a desperate attempt to escape it. It was only when he made this movement that he felt the weight draped across his chest and let his gaze flicker down to see Kate's arms wrapped around him. _Not again_, he thought. At least no one was here to see them this time.

On Allan's sudden movements Kate let her own eyelids open slightly. She was in that dreamy state: half awake, half asleep. In an attempt to get into a comfortable position to fall back to sleep, which anyone would want if woken unwillingly at this hour, she shuffled slightly on the floor and wrapped her arms further around Allan's body. Of course, being in the state she was, she was hardly conscious of the fact that it was Allan's body.

He looked down at the girl clinging to him and wondered what to do. He really should not have been doing this. Even if Much wasn't here, it was making him tempted to act in ways which he would _very_ much regret. Allan sighed, lifting up his hand and prodding the blond beside him.

"Kate." No answer. "Kate?"

Kate opened her eyelids once more and she caught a brief glimpse of Allan's face before they sleepily fell closed again. Allan… she had just been looking at Allan! Her eyes darted open on realising the situation and she pulled her arms away from him as she clambered to her feet.

"Err… What time is it?" she asked, frantically trying to stop the conversation turning into a discussion about why her arms had been around him… _again._

"Relax! The suns still rising; we have plenty of time to get back." Allan sat up, leaning against a tree trunk and studying the girl before him. She was so beautiful, not that he would ever admit it. He looked down at her leg, the rim of her dress was still stained with blood and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you always getting into trouble like this?!" Allan raised an eyebrow and watched as Kate turned around sharply and shot him a glare. He laughed lightly, finding her childish glare all too amusing. It was far too much fun teasing Kate because she acted in a way no one else in the gang did, or even understood: she _teased back!_

"Trouble? You're hardly one to talk when it comes to trouble!" She slowly rotated, shooting a look at her surroundings in the hope that she would suddenly remember the pathway back to camp. Sadly it didn't work. Kate groaned, letting her shoulders fall and every muscle in her body to loosen as she walked over to Allan and slumped down beside him.

"I guess we're more alike than we think," Allan pointed out, letting his gaze flicker over the girl. He had only just realised how similar they were and this realisation felt both comforting and deadly. He was pleased that someone could relate to him and understand him, but he hated the fact that it made him want her even more. She was Much's, he reminded himself.

"Really Allan? How are we similar? Because all I can see in you is an annoying idiot who has to get with every girl in his view," she snapped, her voice cruel and bitter. She tore her gaze away from Allan and looked out at the forest. She didn't know why she had said this. Maybe she was still angry that he had got them lost? Surely it wasn't the fact that he was so frequently in women's company? She couldn't be jealous if Allan was never hers in the first place!

For once Allan was speechless. He looked at Kate even as she turned her head, and could not believe that _she _thought so little of him. Granted, he would have accepted it from Much, Little John or Robin- they had been there to see his betrayal- but this was Kate, and for some reason he so wanted her to think highly of him. He turned his gaze from her and let it fall to the floor. That one line wounded him more so than anything Robin, or even _Guy,_ had ever said to him.

"Sorry," she muttered on realising just how hurt he looked. "I didn't mean that."

Allan shrugged. "I'm used to it. That's all I ever get told: how I spend too much time chatting up girls, how I betrayed the gang." He kept his gaze fixed to the floor and absent-mindedly played with the fallen leaves.

Kate swallowed hard, not knowing how on earth she could comfort him. "I'm not trying to insult you; it's just… hard to understand."

"Gisborne tortured me! I had no choice," he argued, becoming far too defensive of his actions. He knew they were wrong, but he liked to think he had little choice on the matter.

"I meant I don't understand why you are always flitting between women," she asked, her eyes meeting Allan's in a stern gaze.

"You wouldn't understand," Allan replied in an attempt to shrug off the subject. He liked women's company, was that so wrong? Anyway, most of the time it provided escapism from the arguments at camp. "But, if it helps, I've barely done it at all lately."

Kate narrowed her eyes, curious as to why he had a sudden change of heart lately. "Why? Why is it so different now?"

Allan looked up at her and took in her features for a moment. The sun bounced off her golden locks and her eyes glistened as she returned his stare. "If I tell you, you would tease me for eternity. I'm keeping this one to myself!" He attempted to grin but it soon faded as he looked back down at the ground.

"I probably would tease," she admitted. "But you're used to it. I'm sure nothing I say will surprise you," she added, her voice becoming more and more persistent as she tried her utter most hardest to get Allan to say whatever it was he was thinking. For some reason she really wanted to know.

"You," he admitted, meeting her gaze and shrugging. "As annoying and irritating as you are, it's so much easier to talk to you than the others. I 'spose I don't feel the need to run off to the tavern."

Kate quirked an eyebrow, trying to make sense of his words. Did he mean he could talk to her as a friend or was there something else going on there? Without thinking she grabbed Allan's neck and pulled him into a long kiss. At first he was rather taken a back but before long he found himself smirking against her mouth as he passionately returned her kiss. He let his hands wrap around her waist and slowly he lowered his body and eased her down so that she was beneath him on the floor. That was when it hit him: he was kissing Kate! He pushed her away and stood to his feet.

"I'm not being funny, but this is gonna' cause trouble." He looked down at her to see the look of confusion that flashed over her face and quickly tore his eyes away. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you're going to have to control yourself!" he teased, hoping to revert back to normal conversation.

"Fine," she added in a strop. "Your kissing wasn't as great as you probably think anyway." Kate stood up and began walking away in a paddy.

Allan rolled his eyes. He was being a good person by refusing her: he was preventing his mates from getting hurt but now she hated him! Could he ever win?! "Look, I'm sorry!"

Kate said nothing but continued to walk away through the forest, completely ignoring the man she had just kissed.

"You're going the wrong way," he pointed out.

Kate stopped and pivoted on her heel. "I thought you said we were lost?!"

"Na, I just didn't want to go back to camp," he replied, shooting her a cheeky grin.

"You wanted to spend more time with me?" she asked, all anger from her voice slipping and being replaced by genuine confusion.

"Don't flatter yourself: I just didn't want to face another argument with Much, but we have hardly helped that cause." He sighed and shook his head at their stupidity. They were tearing the gang apart and they had barely done anything yet! Why could Allan not refuse her?! He knew why: because she was _Kate_. Beautiful, funny, flirty Kate.

"Oh and there I was thinking you may actually like me," she said angrily. Allan shrugged, not wanting to say anything. If he admitted his feelings then their relationship would spiral out of control and anyway, he didn't want any sort of commitment. He was a lone free ranger- always had been, always will be.

Kate stormed off, desperately trying to stop herself from crying. Why did she fall in love with idiots?!

"Err… it's this way," Allan pointed out, indicating with his hand to the opposite direction in which Kate was walking. He noticed her anger and decided, if he didn't want to be slapped or something just as bad, that he should try and sort it. "And I'm sorry, but you know we can only be mates." This sentence almost broke his heart. Why was he so eager to protect Much when he was denying himself what he wanted?

"I don't want to be anything more anyway," she lied, turning around and storming off in the direction Allan had pointed out. "I was just having fun. You of all people should know that," she added bitterly.

"Don't be like that!"

"Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" she exclaimed in frustration, gritting her teeth and trying with all her might not to hit him.

Allan sighed. Could he ever win with her? He sped up so that he was walking beside Kate. For the rest of the journey back to camp they didn't speak a word to each other. Occasionally Allan would look up and catch Kate's gaze who would merely scowl and turn away again. Much better appreciate what he did!

**A/N: Hope you all like! This chapter took forever to write because I could not seem to put down on paper how Allan would react to Kate kissing him! Sorry for all of you who wanted a happy ending, but I wanted angst so I can continue the story with Allan and Kate trying to accept their feelings, rather than it being a straight forward perfect lovey-dovey story! Please review!!**


	7. A Problem Shared

**Chapter Seven- A Problem Shared**

"For the record," Allan started, holding up his hands so that his palms were stretched outwards facing the other outlaws. "I did nothing."

His eyes flickered across the lads; eventually meeting Robin's gaze who scowled across at him. Allan swallowed hard, preparing to be hit with a thousand insults regarding the situation. He and Kate had returned from their 'adventure' an hour or so earlier and, when quizzed about their whereabouts last night, she had stormed off crying, resulting in a lot of unhappy outlaws, much to Allan's dismay.

"You did _nothing?!_" Much asked in confusion, taking a hesitant step forward to confront Allan before being stopped in his tracks by Robin's outstretched arm. Much groaned and looked at his former master for some kind of permission, but their leader merely shook his head.

"Allan," Robin began, dropping his gaze from his friends and glancing at the floor. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temple in an attempt to calm himself, before continuing. "What happened?" He snapped his gaze up to meet the tricksters once again and furrowed his brows. His face was intent and serious, something which Allan decided he did not like one bit.

"Nothing!"

The gang stood still, staring at Allan with their eyebrows raised, waiting for him to tell them what _really_ happened.

Allan returned their long stare, refusing to let himself blurt out the real reason she was currently unhappy with him. He was angry at Kate- furious even- and could have happily told all the others how petty she was being just because she couldn't have what she wanted. However, Much was still Allan's family, no matter how much he denied it, and he did not want to start a family feud.

"I'll have to talk to her," Much declared, breaking the uncomfortable silence that loomed over everyone as they battled it out in what seemed like the longest staring contest in history. Allan opened his mouth to protest but was beaten to it by Little John.

"I'll go," he stated bluntly. He went to leave, not waiting for permission from any of the others. Robin nodded, casting his gaze across at camp and letting out a sigh.

"Right lads, let's get something cooking while they're gone. Much?" Much was staring into space, most probably thinking about Kate and Allan, and did not even register Robin's comment until a good few seconds later. He looked up and nodded eagerly, before making his way across the camp to the designated cooking area.

Allan grinned, pleased that he seemed to have been off the hook for now. He slumped down onto his bunk and listened to his stomach rumble as the aroma of lunch drifted through the air and into his nostrils.

* * * * *

Kate screamed in frustration, kicking up some fallen leaves on the forest bed and watching the wind blow up the dirt into a small twister before it fell, settling on the floor yet again.

She paced up and down aimlessly, hoping that this movement would somehow clear her mind of all that had happened today: or anything involving Allan in general. Sadly it didn't. She groaned, clenching her fists in frustration at the fact that she could not find anyway to get him out of her mind. He was like the plague, all be it a thoroughly enjoyable one.

As she paced she stopped abruptly in her tracks on hearing a rustling behind her. Automatically she withdrew her sword and swung it around, creating a high pitch whistle as the blade cut through the air. Before she had chance to cross examine the intruder, the steel had pierced his flesh creating a large gash across his right arm. He winced, gripping the arm with his left and looking up at Kate as thick crimson blood dripped from his fingertips.

"Kate!" Little John exclaimed. "We do not injure our friends," he stated, his voice suddenly loosing all sense of surprise or accusation, and instead sounding much like one of a philosophers.

Kate flinched when her eyes came to rest on the wound and she looked back up at John, astounded by what she had just managed to do.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't…. My thoughts were…" she stuttered, waving her arms around in the air trying desperately to explain her situation. Finally, after a few moments, she let out an exasperated sigh and slid her sword back into its holster.

"Allan," John said bluntly, making sure that it had not sounded like a question. He knew that this was about Allan, anyone could work that out!

Kate nodded and looked back up at her companion. With a heavy sigh she ripped the hem of her dress (all the while pretending that it was in fact an area of Allan that was widely talked about amongst the tavern girls) and made her way over to John. She wrapped it around his wound, resulting in a reluctant groan from the giant himself, and fastened it securely with a knot. She was no medic, but it would stop the bleeding. John didn't seem to be in too much pain, anyway.

"We kissed," she blurted out, her back turned to her companion as she walked further away from him. She couldn't hold it in much longer: half of her wanted to bury it and never speak of the incident again but another half of her wanted to brag about it.

John's eyes widened and he stood for a moment looking rather confused: he had expected this to be Kate getting hurt by Allan's teasing, not a kiss! He took a few hesitant steps forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was the closest thing she had to a father, after all.

"Then why are you upset?" he asked, deep concern lacing his voice.

"Because he blew me off! He got what he wanted and the made some excuse to never have to kiss me again," she exclaimed, knowing that she had been exaggerating slightly. She was just angry, so bloody angry! She spinned around on her heel and looked at John through teary eyes.

John's face contorted with anger, his brows furrowing and his mouth turning into a frown. He could feel his fist clenching and a strange parental protection began bubbling inside him. He automatically assumed, this involving Allan, that he had used her much like he used the girls of Nottingham: got involved, got bored and got lost.

"Stay here," he ordered, his voice becoming far more intense than it had been previously.

Kate looked at him in horror. What was going to happen once John returned to camp? Had she accidentally got Allan into trouble? Whatever had just happened, she could not bring herself to go with John… she could not face _him._

John turned to leave, quickly patting the wound on his lower arm before continuing through the forest towards camp. He was going to talk to Allan- he could not get away with using Kate like that. The thought of it made John mad yet again and he quickened his pace to prevent himself doing anything unholy.

_A/N: This chapter mainly just set the scene for the next chapter. Please rate and review! :D_


	8. Consequences

**Chapter Eight- Consequences**

"Mmm," Allan muttered through his lips as he eagerly chewed on a mouthful of chicken. Allan liked to pretend that Much wasn't good for a lot of things, but in truth coming home to a warm, freshly cooked dinner from his mate always made him smile… even when everything else seemed to be falling from beneath his feet.

Tuck nodded his approval to Much, obviously having enjoyed the lunch, and declared that he must seek time alone with God to gather his thoughts. No one dared question him, they had grown used to Tuck disappearing to pray, Robin would often join him even, but for now the others stayed seated as they watched him leave.

"This is good, even if I do say so myself!" Much exclaimed through a full mouth, grinning proudly at his achievement, apparently having forgotten the events that had unfolded a few minutes earlier. Allan glanced up at him, shooting him a wide, thankful grin (having remembered to finish chewing before so, of course) in an attempt to break the thick, cold ice that had formed between them. Much's smile instantly dropped and he sent an exaggerated glare in Allan's direction. Robin, obviously sensing the immediate tension, stood up.

"Right, what's the pl-…"

He was cut off by the arrival of Little John, who had stumbled through the doorway so clumsily that Robin may have presumed he has spent the day down the tavern, had he not known otherwise.

"What did Kate say?" Much jumped up from his bed, taking his position alongside Robin as he eagerly awaited Little Johns reply to his question.

Allan stayed put, quickly shoving the last of his meal into his mouth as though anticipating the arrival of a distraction that would perhaps prevent him finishing. Discarding his plate to his side so that it balanced precariously on the edge of his bed, Allan let his eyes reluctantly turn to the figure that had just emerged in the camp entrance.

Little John clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes intently at Allan, who did his very best to look innocent. The last thing he wanted was Little John charging at him… he could hardly fight him off! Seeing this father like figure standing in the doorway with a look of such anger made Allan wonder what exactly Kate has told him. He looked like he was on the verge of ripping the tricksters head off and feeding it to the wolves.

"You…" John began, slowly edging closer and closer to Allan, his body hunched over giving the impression he was going to engulf Allan in a fit of a rage.

"Look, I didn't do anything!" Allan interrupted, casting his gaze from John to Much to Robin in desperation, as though looking for backup in case a fight broke out.

"You hurt Kate," the bigger stated bluntly. On these words, Much launched himself forward, jumping on Allan with considerable force that he was sent falling backward. John did nothing to intervene as he watched Allan uncomfortably try and restrain Much as he waved his fists repeatedly in the air, hitting Allan in the face at various incidents.

"G-"Allan readjusted his grip on Much's upper arms, digging his fingers in tightly to his flesh, hoping to force him to let go. "Get off me!" he shouted, wriggling beneath Much as he attempted to escape. Normally he could easily overthrow him, but in this particular incident Much was wriggling so frantically, presumably trying to hit Allan, that he could barely manoeuvre underneath his angry friend.

After a few seconds Robin intervened and pulled Much off of Allan without hesitation. Allan stood up, attempting to regain composure, and prepared to storm out of camp. That was before another voice spoke up.

"I knew this would happen! I knew you'd hurt her!" Much cried, almost childlike. Allan scowled, wanting to tell them what had really happened between himself and Kate, but he couldn't… Not when he didn't know why or _what_ she had told John to make his friends act this way. Guilt surged in his stomach, the uncomfortable feeling merging with that of the searing pain he now felt all over his body from Much's attack, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but groan.

"Much!" Robin warned, looking down at his friend who was now slumped on his own bed. "That will not solve anything."

He turned his gaze back to Allan, who looked away. He no longer had the energy to fight his cause. They wouldn't believe him; they never did.

"Cannot even justify himself," John scowled, clasping a nearby trunk with such force that his whole hand had gone a deep red. Not since the argument began had he removed his eyes from Allan's figure, and Allan felt strangely intimidated. Someone who usually provided so much love and warmth was now making him feel like a villain; a traitor.

"Oh what would you know?" Allan snapped. "You're all so damn good, aren't you?" He cast his gaze to Robin, now refusing to address either John or Much. He rolled his eyes, as if realising that this attempt to argue his way out of the situation was futile. With one last groan of frustration he made for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Much cried, before being interrupted by Robin.

"Leave him, Much."

Allan was grateful for Robins intervention, though he could sense that their leader was angry with him also. What had he done? He was being a good person by pulling away from Kate, and this is what he had to deal with? Karma sucked.

Once he was at a considerable enough distance away from camp, he slowed down. He had no idea where he was going, but then again did he ever? He seemed to spend his life flitting from one unknown place to another. Perhaps this argument was merely a signal for him to get away from the lads, and Kate of course, before he got too comfortable with it all. He never had been a family person.

"Allan?"

The voice was quiet, barely audible in fact, and resembled more of a squeal from a wounded animal than that of a human's voice. Allan turned slowly; all too worried that he knew that voice…

"What happened?" the voice asked, as he turned to face her. Kate. He knew his face was bruised from Much's attack, and that probably explained why she was looking at him so strangely, but still he could not bring himself to stop and explain.

"I'm not in the mood Kate," he pointed out bluntly. "Go back to camp." He turned back around and continued walking away from the girl. For some reason he couldn't be angry at her, but he couldn't seem to muster the strength to actually _speak_ to her either.

"Why are you always ordering me around!," she exclaimed with a frustrated groan. "Why do you all think you can tell me what to do?"

Without thinking Allan spun around on his heel and quickly stormed towards the girl so his figure was inches from her own.

"You have no idea what it's like around here! We're trying to protect you, but you're too bloody stubborn to accept it! And I know why you're angry but grow up and realise that you're not helping anyone. It's embarrassing," he eventually exclaimed, trying his uttermost hardest to add some sensitivity to this rant. He of all people knew what it was like to make mistakes and to hurt people, but he didn't want the gang to feel resentment towards Kate like they now did Allan.

Her face fell and all colour seemed to vanish from her face. A lone, slow tear rolled down her cheek and for once she was speechless, something which Allan had never expected to see.

"You're so gorgeous," Allan muttered, with a shrug of his shoulders. It was his way of cheering her up he guessed, and it wasn't like she didn't already know. "But you're not so good looking when you're upset so smile, yeah? I'll even let you bully me some more if you want," he said, giving her a playful nudge on the arm.

She automatically smiled, even though she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Do you think I'll forgive you that quickly after what you just said?" she exclaimed, wiping away her tears and hoping, praying even, that Allan was about to start the teasing again. That was how it should be between the two of them; it was the natural order of things.

"Um, what you said got me practically beaten up!" Allan pointed out, raising an arm to indicate his wounds on his face.

"Much?" Kate asked, not stopping to wait for a reply: she knew it would have been him. "Always knew you weren't as strong as you made out," she teased.

"Hey!" Allan cried. "I was going easy of him," he added defensively, and started walking again. Kate followed behind, but still not in the direction of camp.

"Oh of course," Kate responded sarcastically. Allan cocked an eyebrow and let out a brief laugh, but then there was silence between the two.

"I'm sorry," Kate eventually added, despite how much she didn't want to apologise. There was, however, no point denying that this was mainly her fault. "And yes, I did apologise but that doesn't mean you can brag," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not going to brag! It's not my fault I'm irresistible and you had to kiss me," he teased, only after realising that this probably wasn't the best topic of conversation for the particular moment in time. Kate, however, didn't seem to mind and she promptly let a laugh fall from her lips.

"Or maybe you're the one that finds _me_ irresistible?" she teased, picking off a leaf from a nearby tree and throwing it playfully into Allan's hair. He flailed his arms slightly in an attempt to bat the leaf away. Once the leaf was successfully on the floor, he turned back to the girl next to him.

"Well yeah, that goes without saying. All the guys in camp find you irresistible. Why else would we argue about you all the time?" he pointed out casually, as though this news shouldn't have come as a shock to Kate at all.

"But you said I was plain…?" Kate replied, her voice laced with confusion. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for Allan to stop also so they could settle the matter easier. Sure enough, a few inches further into the forest Allan had noticed the empty space beside him and had abruptly turned around to take his place next to Kate.

"Banter, Kate!" he proclaimed, as though it should have been obvious. Why would anyone think she was plain? As he looked down on the girl beside him, he just wanted to take her there and then, but he knew he couldn't… But they were already in trouble, right? It would be so easy to just kiss her now- it's not like they could get into anymore trouble.

Kate was silent, either completely lost in Allan's deep blue eyes, or waiting for Allan to elaborate further.

"Look," Allan started. "I don't do mushy, lovey-dovey things, okay? But you're alright I guess."

_Alright? What did that mean?_

Kate narrowed her eyes at Allan. For someone so used to his 'banter', she was surprised that she couldn't work out whether he was insulting her or complementing her.

"Oh come on, say something!" he laughed, suddenly gripping her hand and breaking into a run, leaving her trailing behind him.

Kate couldn't say anything, she could only clasp tighter around his hand in an attempt to stay on. She wondered where Allan was taking her, or if he even knew himself.

**_Authors Note: I know its been over a year since I updated, and you've probably all lost interest, but I discovered this story again and wanted to continue it :) Hope you like!_**


	9. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Chapter Nine- A Little Piece of Heaven**

"It's nothing exciting…" Allan started, glancing around at the clearing in the forest which he had discovered a few months before hand. "But you know… it's good to get away sometimes."

Kate dropped Allan's hand and took an eager step forward. This place was breathtaking. To some people it would just seem like your average meadow in the midst of a forest, but for someone who hadn't felt the warmth of any home comforts in what felt like eternity, it was the epitome of heaven. Long grass entwined with flowers of gold and violet and there, tucked away in the corner of the clearing, was a small cave which backed onto a wild river. The sun was low in the sky, whispering its final goodnight to those below and sending the last of its rays onto the stream of water, making it glisten like a thousand diamonds.

"How haven't we found this before?" Kate asked, knowing that Robin knew Sherwood Forest like the back of his hand.

Allan shrugged. "Dunno… Never went looking for it I guess. You can't find something if you don't wanna find it," he said casually, before starting across the meadow towards the cave.

Kate, although still in awe, found it in herself to follow her friend. "That was deep, Allan… Who knew you had it in you?" she teased, frantically trying to speed up so she could catch up with the trickster. Allan rarely said statements with such meaning as the one he had just graced Kate with, and she wondered if the man before her really did have a different side to him.

Allan shrugged again. "This place kept me sane when the lads fou—" He suddenly stopped, took a moment to gather his thoughts, and continued. "Found out that I'm an idiot."

Kate kept her eyes focused on him, almost waiting for him to look up so their gaze could meet. "You're not _that _much of an idiot," she smiled. After a moments silence, she nudged him lightly on the arm and laughed. "That was an invitation for you to explain yourself, Allan."

"I'm sure you've heard about how I betrayed the gang and how I'm such a bad guy and all that…" Allan muttered, before continuing at an ever faster pace towards the cave. He didn't want to go into the details of that _stupid_ mistake again. The sun had all but gone now and the clearing was blanketed in a warm, orange glow.

"You're not a bad guy," Kate shouted, hoping that Allan would hear now that he seemed to be some distance ahead of her.

Allan didn't reply, though she had assumed that he had heard her, and instead carried on full speed ahead until reaching the cave. He slumped down in the entrance and put his head between his knees. This day had been far too much… he was _knackered._

A minute or so later the blonde had arrived in the entrance, but the lonesome figure made no attempt to move from his current position. Kate glanced around the cave, before deciding to take her rightful place beside Allan. Without thinking, or even daring to say anything, she reached over and took his fingers in hers. His hands were cold and cracked; the hands of someone who had fought danger and faced many battles in his time.

Allan looked up, only just able to make out Kate's face in the dying light. "They always see me as a villain… Forget crazy Isabella, they find it more fun blaming me for things because I made that one mistake. _One_ mistake," he growled, pushing Kate's hands away from his own and turning his back on her. He never thought he'd say it, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Look, the Allan I know and love isn't the kind of person that sits around feeling sorry for himself!" Kate exclaimed, jumping to her feet, walking around Allan and crouching on the floor so she faced him again. "No one hates you."

"Well it bloody well feels like it," he pointed out. The feeling was so strong, so utterly painful, that he almost felt like laughing… almost.

Kate sighed, all attempts to argue suddenly disappearing as she looked at the man before her. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, confused as to why he had felt the need to drag her all this way if he merely wanted to wallow in self pity.

"It's calming," Allan stated simply, tracing the stone patterns on the floor with his eyes as he eagerly awaited the last of the orange haze to vanish with the incoming night.

"You come here a lot?" Kate questioned, still utterly confused as to what exactly was happening. She was half expecting to wake up anytime soon to find that this was simply a dream.

"Have been lately… No one knows it's here though so shhh, yeah?" he said, with a rather half-hearted smile. "And for the love of God, never bring Robin or Much back here for anything like _that_."

"Allan!" she exclaimed, turning her head away from him in the hope of concealing her face which had now bushed a rosy pink. Luckily for her, however, night had made a sudden appearance and had promised to stay for the rest of their adventure. It was surely impossible for Allan to see her embarrassment.

"Na, truth is I wanted to ask you something," Allan stated, prompting Kate to snap her head round to his direction in curiosity. "If the gang said I was betraying you all, would you have my back?"

Kate narrowed her eyebrows. Even for Allan's standards, that was definitely an odd question to ask someone... especially with no previous warning! "I don't think that'll ever happen."

"Yeah, but what if it did?"

"Then I'd trust you."

They were the four words Allan had been waiting for. A feeling surged in his stomach, something which he hadn't felt in years: he felt secure, _happy. _Without even so much as a thought of Much or Robin, he slowly reached up to brush across Kate's jaw line with the back of his fingers, and slowly dipped his head in for a kiss. Kate didn't restrain; she had been waiting for this for so long! Slowly she moved her lips in sync with his. Allan instinctively reached up with his left hand, curling it round Kate's waist to run along her back, and he lowered himself to the floor, easing the girl down on top of him, their lips staying locked together as their kissing became faster, surging with more passion and lust than anything they had experienced before.

And so the night drew on, but the morning was sure to hold its own surprises. As they say, secrets never say secrets for long.

_**(Authors Note: Hey guys! I've been so busy with exams, but I thought I'd quickly get up another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :) )**_


	10. The Birth of a Secret

**Chapter Ten- The Birth of a Secret**

A beam of sunlight hit Allan's eyelids causing them to flutter open and he took a few moments to adjust his vision to the harshness of the morning light. It had been a while since he had woken up at a time when it was light; they were normally woken at the crack of dawn, even before the darkness had died, so that they could crack on with whatever mission they had that day. Wearily he sat up and rubbed his eyes, forcing his eyelids to stay open (despite how much they fought otherwise) and slowly studied his surroundings. This definitely wasn't camp… He placed a hand down on the stone floor to his right and frantically began scurrying around in search of some item of clothing (he was beginning to feel the draft), hardly able to muster the energy to turn his head to help. Why was he so tired?

That was when he felt it: his fingers graze across something silky smooth, yet cold as ice. Letting a sigh fall from his lips, he slowly turned round to study the source of the confusion. His eyes flickered over what appeared to be a person, but they refused to stay open for long. For a moment he closed them, hoping to rejuvenate any energy he had left in him, and only reopened them a few seconds later when he had found the will power to do so. It was definitely a woman… His gaze flickered up to her head, and without needing to look twice, Allan let out a loud "Jesus Christ!"

He scrambled to his feet, seeking his trousers and pulling them on quickly. _Oh God, oh God… What had he done? _ Grabbing his top and jacket, which had been discarded by the cave entrance, he carefully made for the door. Then he halted. She was ice cold, he had felt it himself... He couldn't let her wake up feeling like that (especially if she had contracted some kind of pneumonia- the lads would kill him!) Without another thought he hurried over to the sleeping figure, placed his top and jacket across her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made for the exit.

_Allan, you are an idiot. A total, total idiot._

He walked round to the side of the cave and slumped down beside the river. It was violent today, the waters swirling around in a manner that Allan had never witnessed before, despite how many times he had sat in this same spot. With a groan he bent over the water, scooped up a handful, and threw it at his face. _Wake up, Allan! You can't deal with this if you're half asleep!_

Allan had done some things in his time; stupid, crazy things, but this really took the biscuit. He had enjoyed last night, of course, but it didn't mean it was right! This was Kate. The gang would hate him and, more importantly, he had ruined her. He was such an idiot. Why couldn't he have just dragged a tavern girl down here?

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a voice whispered in his ear, "I have something that belongs to you."

Allan turned, only to find his top and jacket being flung at his face. A loud childish laughter echoed from behind them, and he brushed them away to come face to face with Kate.

"Though you do look better without it," she teased, running her fingers along his bare chest.

Allan grinned. "You found your clothes then? Bloody well knew I should have hidden them!"

He mentally scolded himself. Why was he encouraging this? He needed self control! Christ, he would have given anything for _Robin_ to interrupt right now… He glanced down at her finger still creating patterns across his chest. Or maybe not…

"About last night," he started, reaching up to gently ease her hand away from him. He had never had to have one of these 'it-shouldn't-have-happened' speeches, and now faced with the situation, he was seriously wondering how on earth people managed them.

"You weren't _that_ good, Allan," she interrupted. She knew all too well how to press his buttons, yet strangely he didn't seem to have any kind of witty comeback. Her smile dropped.

Allan nervously played with her fingers while trying to think of anything to say.

"No one can know," he stated simply, before letting her hand fall back to her side and turning to walk away.

"Why? Thought you liked everyone knowing you had 'scored'?" she snapped, knowing that losing her temper with him now was not a good idea, but at the same time being unable to prevent it.

"And there I was thinking you actually thought highly of me!" he replied in such a way that Kate would have been unable to tell if he was joking. He continued walking away though, unwilling to turn around to face her.

Kate ran after him. "No Allan, because what I did last night clearly shows how much I _hate_ you!" she shouted after him sarcastically.

He halted, pivoting on his heel until he had turned to face her, but refused to wait for her to catch up before he spoke.

"Sorry, alright? I'm a bad influence… and this was a _very_ bad idea!" he flailed his arms slightly, half in frustration, half at his own stupidity.

"But I love you," she spoke softly, stopping directly in front of Allan and refusing to lose eye contact with him.

Allan just wanted to run away. No one had said that to him! He wasn't ready for commitment; he was just trying to get through each and every day without being poisoned by Much! He looked to the floor, trying to think of anything to say. He didn't love Kate, he didn't love anyone! Sure, she was gorgeous and all that, but love…? Then again he had never felt love, so he probably wouldn't notice it if it came and bit him on the arse.

"Did you really think I wasn't that good?" he eventually managed to say, hoping that this witty remark would throw her off the trail of all things he had avoided saying.

"Arghh," she groaned, slapping him with all her might across his upper arm. She hadn't picked up on his dodging of topic, but at the same time she wasn't ready to reduce the conversation to a mockery.

She stormed past him, and headed in the direction of camp. Allan followed swiftly behind, glad that _that _conversation had been stalled for a while.

"But seriously, you didn't think I was good?" he called after her, insecurity suddenly creeping into his voice.

Kate smirked, but made no reply. She had never seen Allan so worried about anything before! Though part of her worried… Maybe Allan wasn't the man she thought he was. Maybe he did want only one night.


End file.
